Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (8 - 6 \times 10)) \times 3 $
Answer: $ = (3 + (8 - 60)) \times 3 $ $ = (3 + (-52)) \times 3 $ $ = (3 - 52) \times 3 $ $ = (-49) \times 3 $ $ = -49 \times 3 $ $ = -147 $